


Forced In

by Doralice



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Sex, Wedding Night
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doralice/pseuds/Doralice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gli parli lentamente.<br/>– Non è un gioco, Jim. – gli dici inginocchiandoti davanti a lui.<br/>Lui s'irrigidisce, ma solo un po'. Non ha ancora perso il controllo.<br/>– E potrebbe non piacerti. – aggiungi.<br/>Sei sincero e non hai molto altro da dire. Lui ne avrebbe tanto, invece, ma non apre bocca. Anche tu conosci i suoi tic e sai che quando deglutisce e ruota il capo è perché ha troppo da dire. Il suo cervello sfreccia oltre i pensieri e arriva alla conclusione. Veloce, troppo veloce.<br/>Un tempo era frustrante. Un tempo non sapevi quanto fosse frustrante per lui.<br/>Guardi le sue labbra sigillate e ti sporgi a baciarle, a romperne la linea netta e fredda. Le tue mai sulle sue cosce e il suo respiro forzatamente calmo.<br/>Non gli piacerà. Lo senti dalla sua lingua amara che ti accarezza nervosa il palato.<br/>Lo spingi delicatamente sul materasso e ti distendi su di lui. Non gli piacerà nemmeno un po'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forced In

[**Forced In**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=evikbpmXmK0)

  


– Sebastian. _–_

“Sebastian”. Quando Jim è seccato dal tuo comportamento, ti appella con il tuo nome completo: Sebastian. Come una madre, una maestra, una moglie... come una fottuta figura femminile di cui non hai bisogno.

“Sebastian”, dice petulante. E in quell'unica parola sono racchiusi tutto il suo fastidio e la sua riprovazione e quell'ultimo barlume di pazienza che per te e solamente per te riesce a custodire intatto. È solo per questo che quando fa così, quando ti chiama in quel modo – _Sebastian_ – non gli ficchi una pallottola nel cranio.

Jim è fatto così e tu te lo fai andare bene.

– Sebastian. Per quale motivo sei ancora lì? Vieni qui e fottimi. Adesso. –

Mantenere inalterata la propria dignità mentre si giace supini su un letto, nudi come vermi, occultando sotto un ordine la capricciosa pretesa di essere scopato come e quando va a lui. James Moriarty è capace anche di questo. Il pudore è un sentimento che non lo tocca e a te va bene così.

Va sempre bene: è Jim.

Ma dovrebbe turbarti, no? Insomma, i tuoi trascorsi da soldato che ti hanno lasciato addosso questo amore per le regole, l'onore, e tutte quelle care puttanate altisonanti.

Solo che le regole da qualche tempo hai preso l'abitudine di fartele tu. E l'onore  _–_ nel concetto tardo-romantico del termine  _–_ è qualcosa a cui hai smesso di credere quando hai capito che non c'era alcuna differenza tra i soldi che ricevevi dall'esercito per difendere il patrio Regno e quelli che ti passavano danarosi privati per fare fuori i loro concorrenti in affari.

Be', naturalmente eccetto la quantità di zeri nella cifra sull'assegno.

Non che i soldi ti abbiano mai interessato. Ma l' _indipendenza_ , signori miei. Ah, l'indipendenza...

– _Sebastian_. _–_

Quella benedetta indipendenza che hai buttato nel cesso nel momento in cui hai disgraziatamente accettato di lavorare esclusivamente per James Moriarty.

– Sebastian, che diavolo stai aspettando?  _–_

Ti muovi dal vano della porta dove sei rimasto in blanda contemplazione. E mentre ti avvicini a lui non fai finta di non essere eccitato: potresti anche nascondere l'erezione tra le pieghe dei jeans, ma con Jim non funziona così. Lui te l'ha già letto in faccia. E a te va bene così.

Va sempre bene così, no? È Jim.

– Non dovrei essere qui.  _–_ gli dici.

Ma la tua voce è un po' troppo soffice e il palmo della tua mano un po' troppo caldo sulla sua schiena e sai che a lui non va, lo sai. Ma tu per una volta non stai cercando di provocarlo e questo lui non lo sa. Sì, ci sono cose che nemmeno lui sa. O che non vuole sapere. Vai a capire come funziona quel suo splendido, folle cervello. Per la maggior parte del tempo hai voglia di farglielo saltare. Il poco tempo che resta è quello in cui riesci a fotterglielo a modo tuo. 

– Voi militari. _–_ Jim rotola su sé stesso e si stira come un gatto _–_ Così... superstiziosi. _–_

È bellissimo e pericolosamente languido. La tua mano giace sul suo petto, adesso, e lui non la ferma mentre risale lentamente fino al collo. Jim tira indietro la testa, alza il mento permettendoti di afferrargli la gola.

– Così irrimediabilmente romantici.  _–_

C'è una sfumatura di disprezzo nella sua voce, ma la sua carotide pulsa rapida sotto i tuoi polpastrelli e capisci che è uno dei suoi giochi. È sempre un gioco per Jim.

E ti sta bene così. Anche quando a dirla tutta non va bene.

Perché questo è il motivo per cui ancora non l'hai capito. Non arrivi a capire perché lui ha voluto _tutto questo_.

La frustrazione ti fa stringere appena la presa e lui spalanca la bocca annaspando l'aria, fissa le pupille dilatate nei tuoi occhi e ti dà la risposta che non hai chiesto, intonando le parole come fossero una filastrocca.

– Perché tu devi giocare solo con me. Giocherai con me, Sebastian? _–_

Forse lui non lo sa _–_ o, come si è già detto, _non lo vuole_ sapere _–_ ma questa volta non la conosce davvero la risposta. S ospiri passandogli il pollice sul mento, la presa sempre salda sul suo collo.

– Te lo dico domani, mh? _–_

E lui si apre in un sorriso, annuisce al tuo mormorio. Quando lo baci ti rantola in bocca perché ormai è senza fiato e il modo in cui gli tiri indietro la testa afferrandogli i capelli deve essere piuttosto scomodo. Ma a lui piace e anche a te piace e va bene così.

Va sempre bene così.

Alla fine lo scopi, come voleva. Lo rovesci a pancia sotto e gli apri le gambe e gli affondi dentro crudamente, strappandogli un sibilo acuto. Con le mani lo tieni fermo per i fianchi e per il collo mentre lo fotti veloce. Jim digrigna i denti e sbava contro il cuscino, artiglia le lenzuola. La stanza si riempie dei tuoi grugniti e del rumore della carne che sbatte e poi c'è quel rombo sordo, il sangue che scorre impazzito. I gemiti di Jim diventano urla disarticolate e d'un tratto ti afferra le natiche, le graffia, e si muove sconnesso contro di te. Ma tu lo prendi per i polsi e gli pieghi le braccia dietro la schiena, lo schiacci contro il materasso, obbligandolo a subire la forza bruta delle tue spinte. Finché lui si contrae, stritolando il tuo cazzo nel suo orgasmo e tu non badi più al ritmo, non badi più a niente, perché ogni nervo prende fuoco sugli ultimi affondi. Reclini la testa all'indietro e vieni con lungo ringhio liberatorio.

Gli crolli sopra, dopo. È il momento che più ti piace. Quando lui giace sazio e silenzioso sotto di te e l'unico suono nelle tue orecchie sono i vostri respiri forti e il rombo del sangue che si quieta lentamente. Puoi uscire da lui e posargli la fronte sudata sulla nuca, riposare un momento, assaporare quell'intimità vulnerabile che vi attanaglia per un inesorabile attimo, prima di tornare nei ranghi.

– Vattene a dormire, tigre.  _ – _

“Tigre”. Quando Jim è soddisfatto di te, ti chiama con questo ridicolo soprannome. Come una fottuta fidanzatina.

“Tigre”, dice lezioso. E in quell'unica parola sono racchiusi tutto il suo orgoglio e la sua approvazione e quell'unico accenno di sentimentalismo che per te e solamente per te riesce a scoprire, seppur di poco. È solo per questo che quando tu fai così, quando lo scopi impietosamente fino a fottergli il cervello, lui non ti fa morire di una morte lenta e dolorosa.

Perché tu sei fatto così e a Jim sta bene.

Quello che non sai mentre gli baci pigramente le spalle e lo abbandoni nel dormiveglia, è se quell'altro Sebastian gli piacerà tanto quanto questo. Se quella promessa varrà anche per lui.

~

– Sebastian. –

– James? –

Ti guarda torvo attraverso il riflesso dello specchio mentre ti allenti la cravatta con poca grazia. La sua è arrotolata con cura sulla consolle, senza nemmeno una piega.

– Quella è una fottuta Hermes. Hai la minima idea di quanto mi è costata? –

La cerimonia è stata breve, per quanto mai abbastanza breve per i tuoi gusti. Tu mal sopporti d'incravattarti e Jim lo sa bene. È il motivo per cui non lo accompagni volentieri ad occasioni mondane – non ufficialmente per lo meno. Sfortuna vuole che non potessi stare in incognito al tuo matrimonio. E naturalmente Jim ti ha capricciosamente imposto un certo tipo di abbigliamento.

Be', la cerimonia è finita e a te non frega un cazzo che quella sia una Hermes. Sfili quel maledetto cappio di seta e lo lanci via.

– Un bossolo di Barrett M82 e un hot dog. – rispondi stirando il collo e rilassandoti sulla spalliera del letto – E nel hot dog non hai voluto che mettessi la senape, perché _a te_ non piace il sapore della senape. –

Lui fa una smorfia disgustata mentre si sfila la giacca. Si gira per appenderla alla spalliera della sedia e si sbottona i gemelli da polso.

– Quando smetterò di volere la tua lingua in bocca, potrai ingurgitare lo schifo che vuoi. – commenta posandoli di fianco alla cravatta, perché Jim è un gran casinista, sei tu quello preciso, ma quando si tratta di moda diventa maniacale – Fino ad allora, tu mangi quello che dico io. –

Termina la frase inarcando significativamente le sopracciglia e poi inizia a sbottonarsi la camicia.

– Quando spenderai davvero dei soldi per una cravatta invece di farmi ammazzare il proprietario della boutique, potrai dirmi come usarla. – ribatti seguendo il movimento delle sue dita – Fino ad allora, se voglio, mi ci pulisco il culo. –

Jim arriccia il naso: – Devi sempre essere così volgare? –

Si sfila la camicia e la ripone ordinatamente. È acutamente consapevole del tuo sguardo che ormai non lo abbandona e tu lo sai. È un esibizionista e tu sei il tuo spettatore preferito: questa volta non sarà affatto diverso, né ti aspetteresti altrimenti.

E a te sta bene così, per questo sogghigni. Ti stai ammazzando per la tensione, ma sogghigni gelido. Proprio come piace a lui.

– Non provare a ritrattare, lo sapevi com'ero quando hai detto “sì”. –

Lui sospira con fare teatrale: – Speravo che almeno stasera sarebbe stato _diverso_. –

– Oh, _tesoro_. – stai al gioco – Non essere nervoso, ti prometto che sarò delicato. –

Gli occhi di Jim brillano oscuri: – Lo sarai davvero, _amore_? –

È un gioco. Lo è? Diciamo di sì.

E si sa, no, che a lui piacciono i giochi. Forse puoi provare ad usare questa facciata per nasconderci dietro il tuo vero intento. Sarebbe vile in un modo che odi sopra ogni cosa e disonesto in un modo che nemmeno Jim ha mai osato pensare.

Ficchi la lingua nell'angolo della bocca, pensieroso. I suoi occhi saettano su di te con curiosità. È un tic e lui conosce tutti i tuoi tic. Per questo resta fermo ad osservarti, in attesa della tua decisione.

– Mh, lo sapevo. – mormora condiscendente mentre ti avvicini a lui.

– Voi soldati. – sospira mentre si fa spogliare – Così... tradizionalisti. –

Inizi dalla cintura. Slacci la fibbia e sfili il gancio dall'occhiello, tiri. La cintura scorre via dalle asole e i fianchi di Jim ruotano inerti seguendone il movimento.

– Così prevedibilmente sentimentali. –

Il sesso vaniglia non piace a Jim. Lo trova noioso. Una perdita di tempo. Vi è capitato di farlo: sesso fine a sé stesso, senza giochi, senza molte battute, qualche carezza in più e non molto dolore. Magari tu eri troppo stanco dopo una missione o lui era talmente esaltato per la riuscita di un progetto da non badare granché ai dettagli. È capitato, ecco. Ma non gli piace, non gli è mai piaciuto.

È Jim e a te sta bene così. Ma non questa volta.

Questa volta non è sesso vaniglia e tu ti senti meschino ma non è colpa tua. Non hai colpa del fatto che lui non voglia capire.

Ti trova patetico e non lo nasconde. Come tu non nascondi i tuoi propositi mentre gli sfili la canottiera sfiorando intenzionalmente il ventre, il profilo delle costole, il petto glabro, le spalle. Tutta la pelle sul percorso delle tue dita si increspa di brividi.

Jim lascia che gli sbottoni i pantaloni e poi solleva una gamba alla volta per farseli sfilare, come un bambino. Rabbrividisce quando infili due dita nell'elastico dei suoi boxer.

– Spegni la luce. – finge di supplicarti.

Osservi un momento la sua bella maschera di pudore, il gioco che crede di manovrare. Si incassa nelle spalle quando allunghi un braccio oltre di lui per raggiungere l'interruttore. _Click_. Adesso c'è solo la luce fioca dell'abat-jour e Jim si nasconde nella tua ombra, calato perfettamente nella parte virginale che ha deciso di interpretare.

Mi sa che gli devi spiegare un paio di cose. Quindi lo prendi per mano e lo conduci al letto, ce lo fai sedere sopra. Gli parli lentamente.

– Non è un gioco, Jim. – gli dici inginocchiandoti davanti a lui.

Lui s'irrigidisce, ma solo un po'. Non ha ancora perso il controllo.

– E potrebbe non piacerti. – aggiungi.

Sei sincero e non hai molto altro da dire. Lui ne avrebbe tanto, invece, ma non apre bocca. Anche tu conosci i suoi tic e sai che quando deglutisce e ruota il capo è perché ha troppo da dire. Il suo cervello sfreccia oltre i pensieri e arriva alla conclusione. Veloce, troppo veloce.

Un tempo era frustrante. Un tempo non sapevi quanto fosse frustrante per lui.

Guardi le sue labbra sigillate e ti sporgi a baciarle, a romperne la linea netta e fredda. Le tue mai sulle sue cosce e il suo respiro forzatamente calmo.

Non gli piacerà. Lo senti dalla sua lingua amara che ti accarezza nervosa il palato.

Lo spingi delicatamente sul materasso e ti distendi su di lui. Non gli piacerà nemmeno un po'.

~

È il terzo pugno che ti dà e non t'importa quanti altri ne verranno.

Ha sopportato, si è trattenuto. Chapeau alla pazienza di Jim. C'è un limite a tutto e tu ammetti di aver infierito spietatamente su quel limite fin dal principio.

Fin da quanto hai finito di denudarlo e ti sei spogliato a tua volta. La sua maschera si è incrinata già sotto lo sfiorare cauto dei vostri corpi. È finita in frantumi quando gli hai accarezzato il volto con le nocche.

Il panico l'ha assalito, lento e inesorabile, e non l'ha più abbandonato. È cresciuto con l'eccitazione, alimentato dalle barriere che sistematicamente abbattevi, una alla volta, in silenzio.

Con adorazione hai baciato ogni lembo di pelle, ne hai accarezzato ogni anfratto, hai cercato i punti più sensibili e ti ci sei soffermato con dolcezza. Jim non ha proferito parola, né lamento o sospiro. Respirava forte con le narici dilatate, lo sguardo atterrito fisso al soffitto. Chiudeva gli occhi _–_ li serrava _–_ quando tu lo baciavi.

Glieli hai fatti riaprire quando gli hai accarezzato il sesso. Le pupille si sono contratte come capocchie di spillo sotto la luce fioca e poi i suoi denti ti hanno morso il labbro. L'hai lasciato fare. Aveva il respiro sconnesso ed è stata la prima volta che si è fatto fuggire un suono. Un gemito tenue e gorgogliante, pieno di vergogna. Quando l'ha capito, quando ha intravisto la propria vulnerabilità specchiata sul tuo viso, ti ha sferrato il primo pugno.

Tu non l'hai scansato, quel “Basta!” che le sue corde vocali non riuscivano a tirare fuori e che adesso ti brucia sullo zigomo. È stata la prima reazione spontanea di Jim in tutta la serata e l'hai amato per questo, l'hai amato in quel dolore per una volta reale.

Ti sei leccato via il sangue dal labbro e hai lasciato che scorresse giù dallo zigomo, macchiando di rosso le lenzuola candide. Era perfetto, no? D'altra parte, un po' di sangue deve scorrere la prima notte di nozze.

Sangue e lacrime.

Ha pianto, Jim. L'ha fatto quando l'hai voltato e gli hai accarezzato lentamente la schiena e gli hai allargato le natiche con delicatezza. Te ne sei accorto dopo e ti sei chiesto quando ha iniziato. Se sono state le tue dita inumidite di saliva o la tua lingua dolcemente spietata. Come se avesse importanza. Stava covando quel pianto rabbioso da tempo e tu gli hai solo dato l'occasione giusta per sfogarlo.

Lì è partito il secondo pugno. Nel momento in cui hai sollevato il suo volto dal cuscino e hai esposto le sue lacrime. Ti ha colpito e ti ha fatto male, ma non come credeva.

Allora gli hai preso il pugno e hai aperto una ad una le dita contratte, le hai baciate. Hai baciato via il rifiuto da ogni falange e lui piangeva silenzioso. Se l'ha vissuta come un'umiliazione, lo sconterai in un altro momento.

La sua paura alimentava il tuo desiderio di possesso, quell'antiquato spirito di protezione che lui ha sempre fatto finta di disprezzare, salvo compiacersene al momento opportuno e lusingarti a modo suo. Ti ha sempre usato, facendo leva sul tuo lato più vulnerabile.

Il tuo punto debole è diventata un'arma, la sua arma è diventata il suo punto debole. Quando l'ha capito, ha realizzato anche cosa stavi facendo. Ne ha intuito ogni piega e si è sentito nudo.

E nudi eravate, entrambi. Privi di corazza e dignità, indifesi nel significato più completo del termine.

Gli hai concesso il tempo di metabolizzarlo e poi l'hai preso. Lentamente gli sei affondato dentro e lo guardavi negli occhi e respiravi la sua meraviglia.

Era soffice e calda, oh, così calda la sua carne mentre si apriva per te. La tensione bruciava liquida tra di voi, nei suoi occhi dilatati che si ancoravano a te, nelle tue mani tremanti che s'intrecciavano alle sue.

Le tue spinte morbide sono state troppo. Lo erano anche per te e non biasimi questo terzo pugno. Lo accogli come hai accolto gli altri. Come stai accogliendo l'orgasmo che vi monta dentro.

Non è mai arrivato così presto. Non vi ha mai presi così lentamente. È il risucchio di un onda che vi trascina via con sé, lasciandovi ad annaspare impotenti.

Perdi il controllo del dondolio dei tuoi fianchi e ti lasci andare in lui. Lo accompagni dolcemente all'apice, ti perdi nel tuo, vi sciogliete entrambi in sperma e sudore. Sulla sua guancia gli sussurri parole delle quali un giorno ti farà pentire, ma per il momento si limita ad aggrapparsi a te, agonizzando in fremiti infiniti.

– Ti odio. – dice poi, in un momento tra la veglia e il sonno, mentre ancora non riesce a smettere di stringerti convulsamente a sé.

Te lo confessa così e a te sta bene. Va sempre bene.

  


~ ~ ~

  


Sei mesi dopo.

Attraverso le lenti scure è tutto meno vivo. Il sole invernale vi si spegne dietro, i colori si attenuano. Persino i suoni sembrano meno reali. È così che dovrebbe essere un posto del genere, no? Come un pallido acquerello.

– So che detesti quando te lo dico, ma avevo ragione. –

Tieni le mani ficcate nelle tasche del giubbotto. Col pollice rigiri la fede attorno all'anulare, meccanicamente. È un tic e lui li conosce tutti. Se potesse vederti, se attraverso il legno chiodato e quei sei piedi di terra lui potesse vederti, intuirebbe il movimento e ti guarderebbe sornione.

– Porta sfortuna vedere lo sposo prima delle nozze. –

Il randez-vous sul tetto del Barts ti ha spiegato con sufficiente chiarezza perché ha voluto _tutto questo_ , perché ti ha permesso di prendersi tutto di lui quella notte.

– Fai una cosa per me, Jim. Fai... –

Ti viene meno la voce. Abbassi il capo per prendere un attimo di respiro. Per prendere un attimo di vita.

– Fai un ultimo gioco. – rialzi il capo, tiri su col naso – Solo uno, per me, vuoi? –

Il pollice interrompe il movimento, preme, sfila. Stringi il sottile cerchio di metallo nel pugno.

– Aspetta ancora un po'. Sii paziente e... aspettami lì. –


End file.
